1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to cover units of hinge assemblies of an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus that is composed of a main body portion and a display portion, such as, for example, a laptop computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in the case of an electronic apparatus that is composed of a main body portion and a display portion, such as, for example, a laptop computer, the display portion may be pivotally mounted on the main body portion to be arranged at various angles with respect to the main body portion.
In such an electronic apparatus, the display portion may be pivotally connected to the main body portion through at least one hinge assembly. In this case, a gap space may be formed between the display portion and the main body portion in order to install the at least one hinge assembly. In order to hide such a gap space, a plurality of cover units arranged in a line may be provided for the electronic apparatus.
The plurality of cover units may have an arrangement that is changed depending on a pivot angle of the display portion. From a viewpoint of esthetic design, it may be preferable that gaps between the plurality of cover units are not visible regardless of the pivot angle of the display portion.